


Warlock Boyfriend

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Discrimination Against Downworlders, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: When Andrew has a flirtatious training partner, there's minor dismay in his budding relationship with the High Warlock.





	Warlock Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zidora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zidora).



Andrew had texted Lorenzo to meet him at the institute in an hour.

When Lorenzo arrived at the institute he had been told that Andrew was in the training room sparring with a friend, as he walked closer to the room he could hear grunting which he assumed was the pair of training. He saw Andrew who noticed him as well and sent a small wave in his direction, his shadowhunter truly was adorable he smiled and waved back.

"What are you doing?" The other male questioned turning to see Lorenzo, then he gained a look of disgust.

"Focus on me Andrew." There was venom in his voice as he went back to advancing Andrew with his staff.

"Sorry Matthew, where were we?" Andrew said with a cute smirk on his face. Matthew went to elbow him in the chest but Andrew blocked it grabbing him. "Oh yeah, I was kicking your ass."

It was then Matthew pulled Andrew to the ground pinning him, He leaned down so their faces were uncomfortably close. "Hey Matthew a little to close." Andrew informed the other male.

"So?"

"So, I have a boyfriend and your making me uncomfortable."

"You count a filthy warlock as a warlock as your boyfriend?''

"Excuse me?"

"You know I've had a crush on you for a while and you would be better with a shadowhunter. So maybe just leave your downworlder whore."

At that Andrew Threw Matthew off him, looking disgusted he didn't notice until now that Lorenzo had left. Andrew turned to Matthew who was still on the ground. "I love Lorenzo, maybe you should catch up wit the times." With that he stormed out of the training room looking for is boyfriend. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Lorenzo

Andrew: Babe where are you?

No response  
He called instead.

After calling him three times he finally picked up.

"What?" His tone was cold yet hurt, Andrew wanted to just hold his warlock.

"Baby where did you go?''

"I went home, since you were busy. Not to mention you can't be seen with a downworld whore now can you?"

"Matthew is a dick okay, I would never even acknowledge that type of comment okay? Please come back so we can talk."

There was a moment of silence,

"I'll open a portal you come here, I can't be around that many shadowhunters right now"

as he said a portal opened for Andrew. As he walked through to Lorenzo's mansion, He saw his warlock sitting there at his desk working on something as high warlock.

"Baby, I'm sorry like I said Matthew is a dick.'' Andrew knew he would probably be rejected but he opened his arms to hold Lorenzo.

Lorenzo stood up and without even speaking, walked into his embrace. 

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, what he said made me think that this wasn't serious."

Andrew looked down to meet the warlocks gaze when he realized that Lorenzo's scales were showing, he pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, and this hopefully is going away anytime soon."

That night Lorenzo and Andrew simply showed each other their love.


End file.
